Found You
by EverBloom15
Summary: They were childhood sweetheart but what happens when Percy dies the night after their first kiss? Will Annabeth move on and find another beau in the upcoming London season. Or will her past come back to her? It's a Percabeth, obviously, stated during the time of English rule and rated T for kissing. Warning: 1) Lot of fluff 2) I don't own any of the characters! Rick Riordan does.
1. Prologue: Haunted

**Prologue: Haunted**

_ "Annabeth! Wait up!" the green eyed boy shouts, sprinting to catch up to me. At this, I run faster and sit atop my favourite swing in the mansion's garden._

_ "Gods Annabeth, would it hurt to slow down just a tiny bit?" he adds, now leaning on the tree which houses the swing, breathing heavily. He takes in each breath as if he'd been devoid of air for at least a millennia._

_ "Wow seaweed brain! You did a splendid job of beating me," I say sarcastically all the while holding back laughter. But, of course, I fail miserably and end up lying on my back on top of the swing laughing hysterically. My eyes are closed, one hand gripping my aching stomach and the other closes around the swing bars._

_ Finally, five minutes later, I calm down. I open my eyes and find Percy, AKA seaweed brain, leaning over me smiling an adorable smile. We are inches apart. If I reach out, I can touch his lips. _Wait what?! Why am I having these weird thoughts? He's my best friend, for gods' sake!

_ He stares into my eyes and I stare right back, stubbornly, until his gaze becomes so intense that I can't take it anymore and I break my gaze away. I look towards my house, refusing to meet his eyes. From above me, I hear him sigh and back away._

_ "So…how was your day?" I ask trying to vanquish the awkward silence. "I heard you went horse riding."_

_ "I did. It was boring…until the end. That was so much fun!" he exclaims in reply as he pushes the swing forward. "My father and I went to the country to purchase horses for our stables. It took four hours to go there and come back. And we only bought two horses. But it was totally worth it because my dad let me have one."_

_ "Really? What does he look like?" I ask curiously, as Percy gives the swing one last, big push and hops on, sitting opposite me so if I turn my head to the right, we would be face to face._

_ "Oh he is the awesomest horse ever," he says excitedly. "He has jet black hair and obsidian eyes so I named him Blackjack and he runs super-fast!"_

_ "Hmmm… he sounds pretty," I assess. _

_ "Pretty? Why did you call him pretty?" he asks receiving a confused look from me. "He's a boy Annabeth. Boys are handsome, not pretty. Pretty is for girls."_

_ Hearing this, I let out a chuckle and say "So does that mean I can't call you pretty anymore? I have to call you handsome, is it?"_

_ He grows quiet for a minute and stares at me. Then, in a low whisper, he questions "You think I am handsome?"_

_ My gaze drops and I reply in a similar voice "Maybe…"_

_My breath come shorter as Percy continues to stare at me. Then he leans in slowly, very slowly as if asking for permission. I am about to shake my head and ask what is wrong with him today when something inside of me pushes forward and my lips meet his. Electricity runs through my body, touching every nerve and warming me to my core. His lips move with mine in sync. _

_ Suddenly, he pulls back and looks at the ground. "We shouldn't have done that…I'm sorry Annabeth… I don't want this to ruin our friendship and I would understand if you didn't feel the-"_

_ Before he can finish, I crush my lips to his, stopping him mid-sentence. My hands move, finding their way around his neck, and tangle themselves in his silky black hair. He sits there, stiffly, causing me to almost pull back. The key word there is almost._

_ As I am about to pull back, Percy wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against him, kissing me back. _This is wrong! He's my best friend, _I think. _But it feel so right!

_ We kiss for what seems like an eternity, a very delicious, amazing eternity. Too soon, we pull back for air, smiling at each other. However, a moment later, Percy's eyes find their way back to the grass. His eyes seem to be filled with embarrassment. I shake my head and intertwine my hand with his causing him to look up._

_ "Percy, don't be sorry about this," I tell him, gesturing to our hands. "I am not. I loved every second of that kiss, I assure you." I run my fingers down the length of his face before resting them on his lips. _Oh those delicious lips!_ A smile spreads across them and he kisses mu fingers making me blush. _

_ "Hmm…enjoyed it, did you? Maybe we should do it again…" he flirts causing me to blush harder._

_He smirks and is about to kiss me again when someone behind us calls "Madame Annabeth, Sir Perseus!" A female voice calls and we both turn towards it._

"_Yes Thalia?" I ask my maid who just so happens to be my best friend._

"_Lord Poseidon has called Sir Perseus. They are leaving," she explains. "Also, Lady Athena has asked for your presence in the second floor library once you have escorted Sir Perseus to his father."_

_I inwardly groan at the thought of Percy leaving so soon and say "You may leave, we shall be there in a minute."_

_She nods, bowing, then walks back to the house. Once she is out of sight, I turn back to Percy and ask wishfully "Are you coming again tomorrow?"_

"_I do not know…" he says sadly as we start walking back. "But I do know one thing," he kisses my cheek. "Today was amazing and I would love to do it again."_

_We continue talking like this until we reach the door, beyond which Lord Poseidon stand taking to my father. This has been the best day of my life so far and it becomes even better when Percy gives me a sweet goodbye kiss on the lips. _

(Time skips to 12 at midnight the same day)

_I wake to someone banging on the downstairs door. I slowly get out of bed and look out the window at the night sky. _It's around midnight. Why would someone be banging the door at this hour? _I think and look down towards the door. What I see shocks me to the core. A lady stands at the door, her curly brown hair a mess and tears dripping down her chocolate brown eyes._

_I hurriedly run down the stair cases, four steps at a time and race to the door. I through the door open and find Sally, Percy's mother, crying. As the doors part, she looks up at me and hugs me tightly to her._

"_A-Annabeth… P-Percy…died…b-body," she explains between sobs. A shock runs down my spine. _Percy? Dead?

"_What?! Where?" I demand. "Sally please take me to him."_

_She nods, crying still, and we run towards her house which is diagonal to mine. As we approach, I spot a figure covered in a death shroud on her doorstep. Scared, I slowly kneel down next to it and lift up the shroud to reveal… _


	2. Chapter 1: Illusion

**Chapter 1: Illusion**

Recap: _ She nods; crying still, and we run towards her house which is diagonal to mine. As we approach, I spot a figure covered in a death shroud on her doorstep. Scared, I slowly kneel down next to it and lift up the shroud to reveal…_

"Percy!" I shout as I jolt awake from my nightmare. This is the sixth time this has happened this month. Sixth time I've woken with the memory of Percy's life less body. My hand stretches out in front of me as if still gripping the pure white burial shroud. Tears stream down from my azure eyes as my heart thuds painfully from the adrenaline rush.

It's been two years since Percy's death, yet the haunting dreams of his untimely death have never left. They wake me up every once in a while, bringing with them all the sweet memories of our kisses. But with those sweet memories come the most painful once.

It's been two year, yet my heart refuses to believe that he is dead. If he was dead, I would feel something shift in the world. The skies would be darker, the world would be dimmer. But, since that is not the case, instead, the world is brighter and has been taunting me for these two years. So I do not believe he has left this world.

Taking deep breaths, I force myself to calm down and relax. _It was just a dream. He is _not_ dead! _Thinking this, I gaze out the window in my bedchamber to find the first drop of the sun, which seemed like liquid gold in the pink sky. I smiled at the beautiful sight, now feeling calm. I get out of bed and walk to the window to, once again, admire the sight.

As I look upon the beauty in front of me, something appears at the corner of my eye. I turn in its direction and what I find is a miracle. In front of my eyes is a perfect sphere of water that hovers in mid-air.

I blink a few times and even pinch myself to make sure I am awake. I am. I gaze at the sphere until something appears on its watery surface. It's a picture, no… a face. A face I knew all too well. It's a face I've been longing to see for two years, 730 ½ days, 17532 hours and 1051920 minutes.

Tears flood my eyes as I look into his sea-green eyes. He looks exactly the same except there is a grey stripe in his hair, just like mine. His face is more angular, even more handsome than before. His eyes widen after seeing my reaction and he shakes his head at me. I quickly wipe my tears away and he smiles, nodding, and mouths something to me. I look at him, confused. He stares at me then shakes his head. Turing to his right he says something I cannot hear and I glance out the window to my left but no one is there. After his little silent talk, he turns back to me and smirks.

Words appear over his head. _Hi Annabeth! How are you? I missed you so much! I am coming to you soon Wise Girl and then I promise I will never leave again. Just… just hang on all right? Ok, bye. See you soon. _

With that last sentence, the bubble explodes silently just as my maids come in and one of them calls "Madame! You are up already! Shall we prepare a hot bath for you?"

I nod my head, still staring at the place where the bubble once floated moments ago. _Could it be? Was he actually alive? Will I actually be able to touch him and taste his lips once more? _Tears once again flow down my cheeks as I realize it was probably an illusion. There is no way it was real. Water can't hover in the air like so! If Percy _did _contact me, it would be with a love letter or in person, not this. And if this was a joke then I shall rip apart the person responsible.


	3. Chapter 2: The Morning

**Chapter 2: The Morning**

_Recap: Could it be? Was he actually alive? Will I actually be able to touch him and taste his lips once more? Tears once again flow down my cheeks as I realize it was probably an illusion. There is no way it was real. Water can't hover in the air like so! If Percy did contact me, it would be with a love letter or in person, not this. And if this was a joke then I shall rip apart the person responsible._

"Madame?" Thalia calls and I quickly wipe my eyes, then turn to look at her, a smile plastered on my face. "Are you okay?" she asks with a concerned look.

" Yeah, I am fine. Just some old memories resurfacing. That is all," I reply in a soft voice.

She nods at me, her face the one of pity. My brain fills with thoughts of anger._ I don't want your pity! _I want to scream at her but held my tongue and asked "Is my bath ready?"

"Almost, just a few more minutes. Till then, Sir Malcolm has asked us to dress you in your most splendid gown for your dance lesson today," she replies, smiling, and leads me to the huge wooden chest that sits near the opposite wall. The chest is engraved with a beautiful owl design.

"My most splendid gown? Has Malcolm lost the few brain cells that he possessed?" I ask Thalia as she begins to pull out my gowns from the chest. "I mean why would I wear such a heavy gown to a dance _practice_? Especially since it's a private lesson, from my _brother?_"

By this time we have silently agreed on a gown and Thalia giggles at my outburst. She knows I do not like long gowns unlike my friends Piper and Hazel. I prefer shorter dresser, they don't get your feet tangled.

Shaking her head she mumbles to herself. "Oh you won't be alone Annabeth, you won't be alone."

She says it softly, quietly, but I still manage to hear it. Her words force me to question "Who? Who is coming? Is it another guy that Helen wants me to be acquainted with before the season begins?" I pelt her with questions and add a stern look to emphasize the point. "_Tell_ me!"

"Sorry Annabeth. I can't say anymore. I have already disclosed too much," she says sternly. I give her a pleading look along with a puppy dogface and she melts. "But I _can _tell you one thing. And that is: Malcolm set this whole thing up."

"What? No!" I groan. "Helen was enough. Now my brother has teamed up with her too? Oh My Gods! I would rather jump into the river Styx than deal with those two messengers of cupid."

"Believe me. You will _love_ him too," she eggs on.

"What? You too? Someone save me!" I say placing my hand on my forehead, posing as a damsel in distress. Thalia burst out laughing and I follow suit. Soon we are laughing hysterically and I notice that Thalia seems different today. She seems happier, more enthusiastic. _I like this new Thalia!_

It took us a while but when we finally calm down, Thalia leads me to my luke-warm bath and washes my hair with vanilla scented soap. I continue talking to her as she does.

"So…how are Luca and Thea?" I ask. Luca is her son and Thea her daughter. They are twins, both three years old. Those little bundles of sunshine have gone through so much in their short lives…it hurts my heart seeing them cry. Their father, Luke, died when they were barely able to walk. Then their grandmother also expired leaving Thalia with two kids to rise and a brother, Jason, who needs to be wed.

"They're great. They chatter a lot these days. It's like their mouths are run away horses that don't stop running until its time to sleep," she answers, now helping me into a sapphire coloured gown that is adorned with gray lace and jem stones at the neckline. The gown cascades down to my feet, tight at the waist and flaring at my knees. I look at myself in the mirror and admire the breath taking beauty of the gown as Thalia laces up the back.

I wait till she finishes, then say "You should bring them here. I haven't seen them in so long. Plus it will be a relieve to be with them instead of those insolent creatures called suitors."

"Sure. I'll see when Jason will allow them to come. Quiet a protective uncle he is," she agrees, then murmurs. "I'll also check with Malcolm if he's okay with this."

"Ooo! Finally!" I exclaim. "He finally got the courage to ask you out! He's been going on and on about it for a _whole_ year!"

She blushes looking down at the floor. Then looks up at the mirror and asks "Y-You're okay with it?"

I smile, nodding, and see her face lighten up. She jumps on her feet and hugs me from the back in excitement. Once she is calm enough, which takes a while, she proceeds styling my blonde hair. She brushes it out first, untangling it. Then she takes a few strands of hair from my right side and tightly braids them half way. She does the same on my left side, then pulls the two braids back and combines them forming another braid. Placing a small cletcher in the shape of an owl at the intersection of the braids and deems it complete.

As she is finishing a voice inquires from the doorway. "Are you done getting ready Annabeth? We need to start that lesson."

I look up at the mirror to see Malcolm in the doorway, a smirk on his lips. I look at Thalia who hadn't heard my brother appear. I turn my gaze to my brother and wink. He smiles wider and sneaks up on my best friend, wrapping hi arms around her waist just as she finishes my hair. She squeals then turns to 'accidentally' kiss my brother on the lips. They kiss for a second and I take that time to get up from the stool and walk to the doorway.

Once I reach, I call behind my back, "Come to the ballroom when you to finish with your…um…just come when you are done." And with this, I head to the said destination.


	4. Author

Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating...I've been working on my book 'The Oracle of Delphi' and would love it if you guys could tell me what you think here is the link:

Just search EverBloom15 on Google and the first one is the link this stupid thing is not letting me put the direct link sorry.

Then go on the gallery labeled 'The Oracle of Delphi'

Sorry Sorry!

The next chapter will be up soon so hang on!


	5. Chapter 3: Him

**Chapter 3: Him**

_Recap: "Come to the ballroom when you two are done!" And with this, I head to the said destination._

I sit in one of the mahogany chairs that are placed in the periphery of the ballroom. It is sturdy with an overstuffed taffeta in red velvet. _What is taking my brother so long?_ I think, tapping my fingers in a non-senseical rhythm on my dress. It's been fifteen minutes since I arrived in the room and my brother, Malcolm, has yet to show his face. I mean, I get that Thalia and Malcolm are courting but that does not mean my twin has no appointments or meetings scheduled. After our dance lesson, he needs to visit the library in order to finish his long due paper on the Greek creation myths. And he's wasting much valuable time. He can do 'it' after he finishes his tasks, can he not?

_You're just jealous, _a voice says in my mind. A voice I've grown too accustomed to. It's my mother's voice. Not Helen's but mother Athena's. She left my father and me to live with another man, in another city, miles away. While I usually ignore her comments, this one struck me hard. It felt like a dagger impaled me in the heart. _Is that actually true? Am I jealous?_ I ask myself. _No…no I am not!_

Even as I hake my head and deny the claim, I know it is true non-the-less. No matter how much I deny it, it is true and my heart knows it. I feel my it ache every time I saw, see, Thalia and Malcolm flirt with each other. It ached, still does, every time I see Helen and my father sneak glances at each other across the supper table. When they kiss, it is truely torturous.

At every occasion I have seen a couple be…lovey dovey… with each other, I've asked myself: _what did I do that these simple pleasures were stripped away from me? What crime did I commit to be punished in such a cruel manner? What did I do? Someone please explain to me._

As these thoughts once more plague my mind, I glance around the ballroom that will, in a month's time, hold the second ball of the year's courting season. It's mostly empty, with an exception of a few white linen covered tables, chairs and loads of décor that will be put up later in the month.

Glancing up, I look at the familiar crystal chandelier that hangs from the center of the dome shaped ceiling. It's approximately ten feet tall and eight feet wide. Yes, it is really big. Its magnificence in size is nothing compared to its splendor. It highlights the peacock blue room and its heavenly painting that depicts Mount Olympos and its' plethora of gods and goddesses.

_I drew that,_ I think remembering how much fun it was. My friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I made it together. She is so into these kinds of things. She holds rallies and acts in the drama festival. She is just really spectacular. At the time of this painting, I remember, Rachel had come to ask for help…she was stressing too much on her role as Drina in the play _Evermore_ **(Any Immortals fan out there? Damen and Ever are soo cute!)**. We had decided to ease her tension by drawing/painting the Greek immortals. It started from a rough sketch on a small envelope and ended up a full-blown project decorating the ballroom dome.

As I think about this stuff, I hear a set of footsteps coming towards the room. Curious, I stand and walk to the doorway only to find my brother there with messed-up hair and swollen lips. The sight makes me laugh hysterically and I fall back into the chair.

He glares at me causing me to grip my sides and laugh harder. He rolls his eyes in response. It takes me a while but I finally calm down.

"Are you done Annie?" he asks, arms folded across his chest.

"Don't call me Annie! It's **ANNABETH**!" I scold. He knows very well how much it bugs me to be called that. "Can we start the lesson already? I have more things to do, you know."

"Fine, fine. Let's start then," he says clapping his hands above his head to command the musicians. They start with a slow tune, a waltz. Malcolm takes my right hand in his and places his left one on my waist. I place mine on his shoulder. We dance a few steps and I accidently step on his toe. He flinches, but continues dancing. Another few steps, a misstep...the pattern repeats until Malcolm steps back.

"You are way to distracted sister," he says after the music stops. I look down in embarrassment. I guess I am still a little shaken from that jealousy comment.

"Sorry."

He stares at me, sighs and walks to the pile of décor in the corner. He picks up a long piece of midnight blue fabric and resumes his position in front of me. I raise an eyebrow to ask_ why?_ But he isn't paying attention to me. His gaze is fixed on something just beyond my shoulder. I am about to turn when he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Close your eyes," he instructs.

"Why?"

"The blind fold will help you focus," he explains. I give in taking it as a valid explanation and close my eyes. He places the cloth on them and ties it in place behind my head. After it is properly secured, we get back into waltzing position.

"We are going to do the quatrain double spin. You are to spin twice to the right on my command and resume your waltzing position. Understood?"

I nod in response and we restart the dance once again. A few steps into the dance, he whispers, "on the count of three you spin. Okay?

"One…

"Two…

"Three!"

On three, I do as I was instructed, a double spin. As I am finishing the turn, mu brother clasps my right hand again. We continue dancing but something feels different. I feel warmth spreading from where his hand rests on my waist and the hand that holds mine doesn't seem like my brother's. _Probably just imagining it since I seem to be doing that a lot recently, _I think and set focus on my steps.

We continue dancing, my steps come smoother, for a while, turning bowing and stuff **(I do not know the proper terms for ballroom dancing sorry)**. The song seems to extend forever and my legs are getting really tired. Since my eyes are covered and closed, I feel a bit sleepy. We perform few more rounds of the ballroom and I can't do it anymore. I slump against my brother's chest.

"No more," I mumble. "I am done for the day."

A voice, not my brother's yet as familiar as my own, exclaims "But we just got started Wise Girl. That's not fair!"


	6. Chapter 4: Slaps and Terms

**Chapter 4: Slaps and Terms**

_Previously: A voice, not my brother's yet familiar as my own, exclaims "But we just got started Wise Girl. That not fair!"_

My heart starts to race a million kilometers per second. _That voice!_ It's the voice I've been dying to hear. A voice I would give everything for. It's the voice of my Seaweed Brain. _My Percy. No, how can that be? H-He died two years ago._

I claw at the blindfold that is fastened upon my eyes. It refuses to budge the first few times, but at the third pull, it gives away, causing light to flood into my eyes. I squint at the sudden brightness until my eyes adjust. However, when they do, the sight before me is the worst torture in the world. Even Hades couldn't device a sight so traumatic. _My brother must have done this o-or maybe Leo finally made the prototype he has been bragging about for ages. But why make it with __**his **__face? _Disgusted with them for such a prank, I close my eyed and turn away. _I will murder both of them!_

I start to walk towards where I think where the door is when he grabs my hand and pulls me against his chest. His touch is soft, comforting…human. Wrapping his arms around me, he says "Annabeth, its me, your Percy. I came back for you."

He turns me around in his arms and lifts my chin towards him so we can make eye contact. I stubbornly refuse and keep my gaze trailed at the ground.

"Please Annabeth. Look at me," He pleads.

I slowly raise my gaze to his, unable to control my own eyes. I look into his sea green eyes that seem to beg me to recognize them. The problem, however, is that I _do _recognize them. I would recognize him anywhere. _But how can this be?_

My eyes must have given away the recognition because his' brightened and he moans my name. Anger expands in my chest. Those two years of grief, misery and heartache come rushing back to me. _Who does he think he is? Destroying my life by leaving then coming back, asking to let him in? _My conscious demands and I slap him across the face.

"Who do you think you are?" I scream, voicing my thought. "You think you can just die and leave me to suffer one moment and then two years later, after I've suffered through so much grief and heartache. Some of which I am still experiencing, you think you can just barge in, asking to be a part of my life again?! Who are you to do that to me?"

His eyes flash with an expression of pain and regret. He reaches out and touches mu arm, trying to comfort me, but I shrug it off and slap him again, this time on the other cheek.

" No Perseus, not a single! Nothing you can do or say will change what you have done!" I shout at him, tears pouring down my face. "You made me fall in love with you…t-then you left! No explanation, nothing! Y-y-you jerk, you asshole!"

By now, I'm on the floor, weeping and sobbing. My emotions control me at the moment and they cascade out of me, creating a tornado of grief, heartache and all the other emotions I've felt the last two devastating years.

He comes to sit down next to me on the floor and wraps his muscular arms around me once again. He turns me so I am crying into his chest…my violent sobs vibrate through my body and into his. He caresses my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"I am so sorry Annabeth," he apologizes, murmuring in my ear. " I didn't _want_ to leave you. O my gods I've missed you. Every single day I thought of you. I thought of seeing your beautiful face and talking with you like before, under our tree, when we were no more than best friends. I thought of kissing your delicious lips. You were the only thing that got me to wake up every morning. I'm sorry… Just give me another chance."

Tears flow down his cheek as well as he hugs me tighter. I take a deep breath, trying to stop the sobbing. I pull away from him and angrily wipe my tears. Getting up, I dust my dress off and compose myself. Taking a deep breath, I look to Percy who now stands in front of me.

"All right, Percy," I condition calmly. "I give you another chance. I give you another chance. You have till the end of this season to revive me. To show me that you will not leave me again. If you can do that, I will forever be yours. If not, then you will watch me die before your own eyes. Because now that you are back, Percy, I can't live without you."

With my piece said, I turn to around to leave. I am about to walk out the door when I hear a barely audible "Ok".

I turn around to him and see his tear streaked face. A fresh row of salt water continuously drips from his eyes.

"A-all right Wise Girl. I will win you over. I love you and know never leave you again," he agrees. "But till you trust me again, we will are not to behave as strangers. We are to be friend at least, if not best friends."

I simply nod my head, emotions bubbling up inside me as my conscious tells me to go kiss him while my brain reminds me of all he has made me go through. _Hug him!_ Says one voice. _No! He left you. Punch him! _Says the other.

My eyes must have betrayed my dilemma because Percy embraces me. I wrap my arms around him too, cherishing the warmth.

"I missed you."

The words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"I did too," her responds, pulling back. "So what do you want to do, Friend." He wiggles his eyebrow at the word 'friend', causing me to roll my eyes.

"How about we race to the garden," I suggest. "Like the old times?"

"Sure, but be ready to lose," He says confidently.

"In your dreams," I say.

"You already come in my dreams," he counters making me roll my eyes once again and take a few feet back before turning and running for the garden.

"Hey!" he protests and runs after me to the garden, to our swing.


	7. Sorry! AN! New update date!

Hey everyone!  
Merry Christmas! How is your christmas/holidays going? Mine are good but I haven't had that much time to write. I know some of you from Devi and some from other websites have messaged me asking about the updates on my stories. I am so sorry I haven't updated them since...September? I have had too much work form school so I apologize. But I promise to update "Found You" and "The Oracle of Delphi" before New Year. I hope you all will read it and comment on it. Have a very merry christmas and an outstanding new year. Don't get too drunk XD and have tons of fun.  
~EverBloom15


	8. Chapter 5: First Ball (Part 1)

Slowly, the day approaches, dragging its feet behind itself. It is the day that I have been waiting for since I first kissed Annabeth. It is the day of the first ball of my first season. Also, on this amazing day, I hope to convince Annabeth that I will never leave her and that there is no one in this world with whom I'd rather be. I will be escorting her as a…friend…but I hope to change that title during the event because being without her is like being without oxygen.  
I've dreamed of this day since I was fifteen. I am eighteen at the moment. I dreamed that Annabeth and I are entering a huge chandelier lit room where men, in suits and flutes of Champaign in their hands, making acquaintance with beautiful ladies that shine like jewels with their multicoloured gowns and shawls. However, the brightest, most breathtaking amongst them was the sapphire resting on my arm. Her eyes the colour of rain clouds and thunderstorms and her dress, form fitting at the top with an array of cerulean and azure silk flowing down to her sandal adorned feet. Her hand rests on my arm as I gaze up, into her enticing eyes and see that she also wears the diamond owl earrings that I gifted her after we resumed our 'friendship'. Her hair is braided in a delicate style that I do not know how to describe and is held together in place with tiny turquoise pearls.  
"Percy," She would say in her melodious voice. "Percy!"  
_Hmm…that beautiful voice…_

"Percy! Wake up! We need to go to the market," she says. _Wait just one second. She wants to go to the market in_that_dress?_I open my eyes, just now realizing that I had fallen asleep. Feeling lazy and groggy, I look up, expecting to glimpse the afternoon sky but, instead, I am met with a vision a million times better.  
_Above me is the face on an angel named Annabeth who I would give my life for_, I think to myself.  
I glance at Annabeth who seems to be blushing furiously. "You really think I look like an angel?" She asks softly.  
_Oh shoot!  
_ "Did I say that aloud?" I ask, sitting up and rubbing the back of my neck.  
She nods, not saying another word but, instead, choosing to trail her eyes on the ground. Seeing her like this, blushing and shyly looking at the ground, my body does something I know I shouldn't.  
My hand goes to her chin, lifting it up gently so that she looks directly into my eyes. Reluctantly she glances up, into my eyes, prompting me to say, "You really _are_ beautiful Annabeth. You are like a rare, shining gray diamond that no one in this world could deserve. You are even more beautiful than an angel."  
With every sentence, I move closer to her until my lips are on her right ear, which is adorned with a tiny silver earing shaped into a dewdrop. My other hand rests on her waist. From this proximity, I can smell her unique scent of while lilies and honey suckle.  
She shivers under my touch, encouraging me, further, to kiss her soft cheek.  
"I-I…" she stutters, then, taking a deep breath she continues. "We need to visit the market for the ball preparations."  
She starts to pull away from me but at the last second, turns back and returns the kiss. It's soft and quick yet it warms me to my core. Warm-cool heat spreads from the spot where her lips made contact with my skin to each part on my body.  
She pulls away and turns, once again, to walk away. As she proceeds towards the house, she calls back.  
"Are you coming?" She asks over her shoulder. "You know I am not very good at picking cloths. Plus you are my escort. We should match. Come on."  
With that she leaves with me following her to her room so she grabs her purse and then we ride off to the market. All through the ride, my mind churned spewing ideas on how to make her wear that dress from my dreams. Finally, I settled on one. Now all I have to do is keep hope that the dress would come out perfectly.  
_

The ride to the seamstress's workshop was filled with talks of the ball and some walks down memory lane. We, Annabeth and I, teased each other about the times we would dress up as if we were going to the ball and she would wear her real mum's jewelry while I sported my father's long coat. We would dance around in the unfinished ballroom, trying to perform a proper waltz but failing miserably. Thalia and Luke would help us along for the first few steps as Malcom watched from afar, his eyes glued to Thalia's graceful figure. However, even with help, we used to mess up sending the three older kids into hysterics.

Also, she reminded me of the time we visited the archery range at the summer house, which is shared by our families, and I shot an arrow into our neighbor's hind side. The sight of the old man with an arrow sticking out was hilarious and we had laughed to his face until he started to chase us. We had sprinted towards the lake and dived into it. We stayed inside for about half a minute. I, then, realized Annabeth didn't know how to swim. I was so furious with myself and crazy worried about her at the same time. I had searched the whole pond, trying to catch a glimpse of her golden locks or her stormy gray eyes…But I couldn't find her. Defeated, I swam to the edge, salty tears mixing in with the fresh water of the lake. I sat at the tree and sobbed. My best friend had drowned. Suddenly I had felt a pair of fair skinned hands cover my eyes and when those hands lifted, I discovered the owner who was none other than Annabeth herself. I was quite angry with her for this game. Even as we talk about it now, during the carriage ride, I turn away from her, an upset expression plastered to my face.

"Oh come on Percy," she whines placing a hand on my shoulder as I stare out the window of the carriage door. "You can't still be mad. I said I am sorry like a million times. Plus, you have to admit, it was extremely hilarious to see you like that at the time."

"_It was extremely funny to see like that at the time_," I imitate as a slight smile forms on my lips. She pouts in response and turns away, just as I did a few moments before. A mischievous smile replaces the slight one as my hands make their way to her waist. Slowly, I bring them around her, caging her, and whisper in her ear. "Sorry Annabeth."

She stiffens at the close contact but relaxes quickly, letting her guard down. Taking this to my advantage, I loosen my grip on her and trace my fingers around the length of her waist until my hands reach her sides. Then, I start to tickle her, sending her in a fit of laughter.

"P-Percy stop!" she pleads, giggling. "P-Please St-stop. I-I will do a-anything. Please s-stop!"

"Anything," I confirm.

"A-Anything," she agrees. "I s-swear on the riv- river Styx that I will do as you s-say if y-you stop r-right n-now."

Smirking, I let her go. She tries to catch her breath, placing her arms around her stomach which, I presume, must be aching form the laughter fest. _Yes! Now I can get her to let me pick out her dress!_

"Okay. Since you promised," I start with an unmoving smirk. "You will let _me_ design your gown for the first ball."

"What?!" she exclaims, her eyes widening in horror. "No!"

"Uhhum," I say moving my index finger side to side. "You swore on Styx so you can't go back on the promise. Plus, when I said design, I meant I would describe the looks to Aphrodite and she would do the other parts."

"What have I gotten myself into," she mumbles under her breath.

"Come on Annabeth. At least have some trust in your friend!" I exclaim.

"Oh I trust you," she reassures me making my eyes light up. "But I do not trust your designing abilities."

Just as I am about to reply to her comment, the carriage door is swung open to reveal Beckendorf, our trust coachman and a good friend.

"We have arrived at you chosen destination Sire," he says with mock respect. "However, I do question your taste considering you brought her here for a date Percy. "

I get out of the box-with-wheel and smack him upside the head saying, "You are as bad as Leo. You do realize that right? And why would I take her to Aphrodite's workshop for a date? She would skin me alive as will your betrothed."

He smiles widely at the mention of Silena, his betrothed and the daughter of the seamstress we are about to visit. This just encourages me to tease him more as I give a hand to Annabeth who has been listening to our bickering from the carriage. "So tell me did you decide to escort us because we are friend or because of your brunet inside?"

He laughs, shaking his head. "Of course I did it because we are friends. The extra time I get to spend with her is a bonus."

"Well, has my favourite ship finally sailed in for a fitting at my mother's shop?" a voice calls from the, now open, door of _La boutique d'Aphrodite._ All three of us turn in unison to see a very excited Silena as she sprints to where we stand in front of the carriage.

"OMGs you guys are finally here!" she exclaims excitedly, bouncing on her feet. "I have designed the perfect dress for you Annabeth."

"Oooh sorry Silena," I intercept. "I already have a dress in mind for her. Plus she has to wear that dress since she swore to do anything I say as long as I stopped tickling her."

"Aww, that is so cute!" she tilts her head and continues. "If I am guessing right, you are her escort?" I nod my head at this to confirm. "You better show me the design before you show it to my mother. You know, just in case she goes into Percabeth ship mode and is...incapable of right comments on the dress for a while."

"Sure," I reply getting the sketch of Annabeth I drew while I was 'dead'. I hand it to her and wait as she unfolds the piece of parchment and stares intently at it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Annabeth inching towards the sketch to sneak a peek at it. However, before she can get close enough, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me.

"You do not get to look until the dress arrives, Wise Girl," I inform her, my lips at her ear. She shivers from the contact and pouts. I chuckle in response as I wait for the dress expert to give her opinion on my vision.

"OMGs!" Silena, once again, squeals. "This is breath taking! It would look adorable on Annabeth. I will make sure Mum makes this perfectly. But for that you two need to come inside for fittings. Now let's go!" And with that she pulls both of us into the shop and up a flight of stairs to where Aphrodite sits drawing into her portfolio.

"Mum look who I brought for a dress fitting," she yells towards her.

"In a moment sugar, I am busy," the 'design queen' (that is what people call her) replies.

"But Mum!" Silena whines. "It's Percabeth!"

"Percabeth?" Aphrodite asks as her head snaps up. She squeals at the sight of us, much like her daughter. Speeding towards us she, too, proclaims "I have the perfect first ball dress for you Annie!"

"Please do _not_ call me that," Annabeth says stiffly. "And, sorry to crush your perfect dress dreams, Percy already designed a dress for me. "

I nod my head excitedly as Aphrodite's smile turns into a frown for half a second the returns, accompanied by another loud squeal.

"Show me," she demands. Silena hands her the paper as my hand entangles itself with Annabeth's in order to keep her from looking at the sketch. "This is gorgeous, perfect. It's better than mine!"

I stare at her wide eyed as she pulls Annabeth away for her fitting. Annabeth looks to me, her eyes pleading to me to save her but I just smile and shake my head. "The dress needs to be perfect."

She glares in response but allows Aphrodite to pull her towards the back room while Silena asks for my input for the various other dresses she has designed for this season. She also suggests various accessories to accompany the dress I envisioned and tells me to buy them after dropping Annabeth back to her house. I agree and sit down to wait for my beloved while Silena goes off to find Beckendorf.


End file.
